


Drunk on a Plane

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex might not be handling Ryan's trade as well as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk on a Plane

Alex was halfway there before he even went through security. He had been drinking since eight in the morning. He was surprised that no one stopped him, but they let him through. Let him board the plane without a second look.

Once he was settled in his seat, the thoughts returned. The ones that wondered why he wasn't good enough; if he was the reason that he left; why he hadn't heard from Ryan since he had found out about the trade; if this was the right thing to be doing.

Of course that last question was kind of unneccesary. It was too late now, the flight attendant was going through the flight information now. Alex slumped in his seat, trying to ignore everything, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished it out, seeing Kevin's name on the screen.

"Sir, I need you to shut off our phone, we're about to take off," the flight attendant said.

Alex stared down at the phone, hit decline and turned off his phone. He didn't want to talk to Kevin anyways.

Once the plane finally took off it didn't take long for Alex to resume on his bender.

Halfway to Anaheim and Alex was officially drunk on a plane.

They cut him off eventually but by then Alex was too drunk to care.

He started talking to the man sitting in the same row as him. Rambling on and on about Ryan and Kevin and everything that had happened. The man nodded occasionally but was obviously not listening to a word Alex was saying.

Finally the plane landed in sunny Los Angeles.

Alex stumbled slightly as he left the plane but for the most part he managed to walk in a straight line. He hadn't brought any luggage with him so he didn't have to wait. But it also occurred to him he had no idea where he was going. He stumbled out into the bright day wishing that he had brought his sunglasses.

He looked around, there were cabs everywhere. He supposed he could just get in one and then go from there. He took a step forward.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him.

Alex stopped dead.

That voice had been haunting him since Ryan had left.

He turned slowly, almost not believing that he had heard that.

But there he stood.

"I got a call," Ryan pushed away from the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was furious.

  
With everything. The way that their season had gone. The way that Ryan had reacted to it. Ryan just in general.  
And then there was Alex.

  
Kevin couldn't say he was actually mad at Alex, after all he was just as much an innocent bystander in all of this as Kevin was. But he was definitely taking it worse than Kevin. Of course the stunt that he had just pulled was not improving Kevin's mood at all.

  
He had missed a call from Alex (okay maybe he had ignored a call from Alex) a call that had not been meant for him. On the message that had been left, Alex had been obviously drunk, he had rambled for a long time before coming to the conclusion that he should obviously try and fly to California.

  
Kevin had tried calling Alex.

  
But his call had been ignored.

  
So his next call had been something that he had been trying to avoid doing since this had all started.

  
He had called Ryan.

  
Honestly he wasn't even sure if Ryan would answer his phone. But he did.

  
They had ended up yelling at each other and Kevin hung up a one point but remembered the reason that he had actually called the asshole and had called him back.

  
The conversation had been tense but Kevin had managed to get his point across.  
Ryan had told him that he would deal with it.

  
Kevin didn't believe a word of it. Which was why Kevin was handing the flight attendant his passport before boarding the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He had just had had to get out of Vancouver.

  
Of course once the rumors had gotten out, things had just gotten worse. He had kept to himself a lot, slowly cutting himself off from everyone.

  
Alex and Kevin had been the hardest to cut out of his life. And the ones that he had kept in his life for the longest. Which made things even worse. Kevin had been absolutely furious with him. They had screamed at each other more then once and then eventually Kevin just refused to talk to him anymore.

  
And then there was Alex. The hurt puppy dog looks that Alex had started to give him had absolutely broke Ryan's heart.

  
So he had cut Alex off cold turkey.

  
And then he had left for Anaheim, resolving not to look back.

  
It had went okay to start with, he was busy enough that he hadn't have much time to think, but then things had calmed down and he had been able to stop thinking about what he had done.

  
He had thought about calling Alex multiple times but hadn't been able to do it.

  
Then one day his phone had rung and it was Kevin.

A furious Kevin.

  
Something had happened with Alex and the two of them had ended up screaming at each other again and then Kevin had hung up. Ryan had stared at his phone in shock. He had been tempted to call back his fingers hovering over Kevin's number. Which was when his phone had rang again. Ryan had almost dropped his phone but had saved it and had answered the second call from Kevin.

  
He still sounded furious and the call had been as tense as one as they had ever had. But Ryan had quickly understood exactly what had been going on with Alex. Hearing that Alex was on a plane heading here had sped Ryan's heart up a bit. Ryan had told Kevin that he would take care of it. He was pretty sure that Kevin hadn't believed him but he had other things to worry about right now.

  
He had grabbed his phone to find when the flight what was coming in and then grabbed his keys and headed out. He may have had a heavy foot but it had ensured that he had gotten to the airport in plenty of time. In fact enough time that he had been inside waiting for Alex and then had become undecided and had began to leave again but hadn't been able to do that either. He had been leaning against the wall next to the door when a familiar figure had walked out.

  
He walked to the edge of the curb, pausing and looking around lost. He seemed to come to some sort of decision taking another step forward, when Ryan called out.

  
Alex turned slowly.

  
Ryan pushed away from the wall, "I got a call."

  
Alex was just staring at him speechless.

  
"Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private," Ryan decided, striding over to the shocked man. A hand in the middle of Alex's back prompted him to move and Ryan was glad that Alex had let him touch him. As they were walking, Alex suddenly stumbled, but caught himself.

  
"You okay?" Ryan asked, a hand on Alex's elbow.

  
"Fine," Alex spoke for the first time though he pulled himself away from Ryan's grip.

  
Ryan couldn't help but remember what Kevin had said about drinking and realized that Alex was three sheets to the wind.

  
Great.


End file.
